Godly Problems
by Lillyflower01
Summary: A series of silly one-shots about Thor and Loki's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**So one day I had this urge to write funny stories that happen a lot but are still hilarious. But i decided to do it with Thor and Loki so it'd be like the same problems except godlier. Does that make sense? oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

"are we there yet?"

"no!"

"now, are we there?"

"no!"

"are we there now?"

"no, Thor! We won't be there for another hour or two!"

Thor huffed and stared out the window of the car. They were taking a family trip very far away from Asgard and he didn't think he'd like it. His parents said that he and his brother, Loki, needed to open their eyes farther from the magical palace in the sky. Thor thought it was stupid. Loki, who was on the other end of the backseat, was watching the trees pass by with his head pressed against the window. Thor suspected he was really bored too.

"when are we going to be there?" asked Thor

"I just told you" sighed his father, through gritted teeth "it'll be a couple of hours."

Thor groaned and smacked his head on the book sitting on the seat next to him. Loki jumped from the loud noise and spun around. Well, he spun around as much as he could. Thor rubbed his head, he hadn't expected the book to hurt so much. Loki rolled his eyes. Suddenly Thor realized his stomach wasn't feeling all that great.

"I don't feel good" he wined

His father sighed.

"so go to sleep" he groaned "it'll make you feel better"

Thor leaned on the window of the car but couldn't get to sleep. He tried to use the pillow, he tried lower the seat belt, he tried to lean the other way. But nothing worked. He decided he officially hated these metal mortal contraptions.

"I can't sleep" he complained

"play with your brother" said his father

"but we're in a car" reasoned Loki

"I said play with each other!" cried their father

Thor and Loki jumped.

"tag" said Thor

"tag" sighed Loki

"tag"

"tag"

"tag"

"tag"

"tag! Tag! Tag! Tag!"

Thor and Loki started practically smacking each other. Apparently, tag doesn't work in small, unmovable, areas.

"boys!" cried their father "stop smacking each other! I didn't mean play tag!"

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the road and not his insane sons in the back. For awhile, Thor and Loki tried to play cards, but they kept getting so confused and started breaking out into fights.

"it was my turn!" cried Thor

"no!" argued Loki "you lost your turn!"

"I did no such thing!" gasped Thor

Their father silently swore under his breath. He couldn't stand much more of this.

"boys!" he nearly yelled "stop fighting! We'll be there soon!"

It was silent for a few minutes before Thor had to ask.

"are we there yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thor sat at his brother's bedroom door. Why was he taking so long to get up? He felt like he had been sitting there forever. Finally, he gave up waiting and walked in. Loki was asleep in his bed. Thor crept up to him and jumped up onto the bed. He jumped up and down, trying to wake up his brother. Loki groaned but kept on sleeping.

"get up!" cried Thor "get up!"

Loki rolled over and shoved Thor over the edge of the bed. Thor fell to the floor with a thud. He got up, holding his head, and looked around for something to wake his brother up with. He noticed the book on the floor next to him and picked it up. He tried to decide wether or not to smack Loki with it. Well, it would wake him up, right.

Thor raised it over his head and brought it down on his brother's arm. Loki mumbled something and waved Thor's hand away. How was it he could sleep through anything? Thor groaned. He was running out of ideas. He left for a few minutes, then came back with two pots. He started banging them together. When this didn't work he threw them over his shoulder. There was a series of loud crashes and Thor suspected he must've knocked some stuff over. Oh well.

"get up! Get up!" cried Thor, jumping up and down "get up! GET UP!"

Why wasn't this working? He spotted a glass of water sitting on the bedside table. It was quite full, and it was quite a large glass. He grabbed the glass and splashed it onto his brother's face. Loki scrunched up his face and tightened the blankets around him more. Thor smacked his head on his hand. Nothing was working! He sighed and yanked Loki's pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it.

"ah!" groaned Loki "Thor, why do you have my pillow?"

"I don't know" said Thor

"and why am I all wet?" asked Loki

"I don't know" answered Thor

"and why is my desk a mess?" asked Loki

"I don't know" lied Thor

Loki groggily got up and followed Thor towards the living room. They sat down on the couch. Thor was about to talk when he heard snoring. Loki had fallen asleep again, on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I was running out of things for Thor to throw at Loki.**


	3. Chapter 3

"can we get this?"

"no!"

"can we get this?"

"no!"

"ooh!" squealed Thor (it was a very manly squeal!) "can we get this?"

He held up a box of sugar cookies.

"no, Thor" sighed their mother, exasperatedly

"can we get this?" asked Loki, holding up some cupcakes

"no!" sighed their mother, exasperatedly

"can we get any sweets?!" asked Loki

"no" sighed their mother

The boys frowned at each other. Their mother had dragged them off to the local super market, and she was starting to regret bringing them.

"but mom!" wined Thor "why not!"

"they're unhealthy" Snapped their mother

"but we never get any sweets!" cried Thor

"nonsense!" sighed their mother "there are plenty of sweets at the palace!"

Thor pouted. But it soon turned into a grin when Loki squealed

"Ice cream!"

"ice cream!" cried Thor, happily "can we get I've cream!?"

"please?" asked Loki

"no" stated their mother

"pretty please?" asked Thor

"no" stated their mother

"please! Please!" begged Loki "please!"

"no" sighed their mother

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!" cried Thor

"NO!" cried their mother "we are not getting ice cream! And that is final!"

Thor and Loki frowned and looked around. Loki nudged his brother and nodded towards a sign. It read:  
FREE COOKIE SAMPLES!

Thor grinned and nodded. The brothers quietly slipped off towards the cookies. They each grabbed one and bit into them. They were so good! They loved cookies.

"boys!"

They spun around to see their mother standing over them. The brothers exchanged depressed looks. They hated shopping.

* * *

**I do this a lot with my sister. We hate going shopping but when we're there we're always asking "can we get this?" "can we get that?" :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"where's my hammer!"

Loki snapped awake and groaned from his brothers annoying yelling. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep but Thor started yelling again.

"Hammer!" he yelled "why does it defy me!? Where is it?!"

Loki growled, annoyed. He jumped out of the bed and stormed over to his brother's room.

"Thor!" he yelled accusingly "I was sleeping!"

"Loki!" cried Thor, ignoring Loki's comment "have you seen my Hammer?!"

Loki face Palmed.

"no!" he cried "just go to sleep! Can we do this later?!"

"no!" Thor cried "I must find hammer!"

And with that he ran out screaming for his hammer. Loki groaned. Why couldn't he have a normal brother? He followed Thor down to the living room, where he was turning everything upside down looking for his precious hammer.

"Thor" started Loki

"maybe it's in the kitchen" decided Thor

Loki stared as his brother ran past him. Why in the world would his hammer be in the kitchen? Well, if it was, he'd better get it out before the cooks find it. They'd be pissed. Loki walked over to the kitchen but he didn't go any further than the doorway. Food was flying everywhere and there was silver-wear lying all over the floor.

"not here!" cried Thor

"Thor!" cried Loki

Suddenly Thor shot up from behind a counter, and you could almost see the light bulb over his head. This, of course, was a bad thing.

"I know!" decided Thor "it's in the bathroom!"

"what!?" cried Loki, but Thor just ran right past him "why would it be in the bathroom!? That's even weirder than the kitchen!"

He groaned and followed his brother to the bathroom. He didn't see why Thor was even bothering to look in the bathroom. There weren't any places a hammer could hide in there. But Thor was still digging through the drawers, as if it was hiding in the toothpaste.

"it's not in the bathroom!" cried Thor, waving his arms

"because it's not obvious" whispered Loki to himself

Thor ran through the halls with Loki following. Whine him at a much slower pace. They ended up in Thor's room again.

"I will never find it!" cried Thor, desperately "it is hopeless! It is defying me! It's hiding! There is no point looking! I shall never see it again!-oh, here it is"

Thor picked up his hammer from under his desk, grinning. Loki groaned and continuously started hitting his head on the wall.

* * *

**Yeah. i hate it when i can't find things and then it's like in the most obvious place. haha**


End file.
